samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Hishigi
Hishigi was a member of [http://samuraideeprkyo.wikia.com/wiki/Taishirou Taishirou] and the best friend of Fubuki. He was also called "The Doctor" Appearance In order to perserve his life, he placed many Medusa Eyes on his body (because he contracted the Death disease) Hishigi wore a mask covering half of his face to conserve the power of the Medusa Eyes keeping him alive. He has blue hair (sometimes dark blue) with a white tuft. He has blu hair. He wears a blue and black suit. He equips a huge sword, Hakuya and a dagger Personality ' Hishigi is stoic' and does not seem to show much emotion for most of his appearance in the story. He does, however, demonstrate his unfaltering loyalty to his friend Fubuki as well as to the Mibu Clan. Background Muramasa, Fubuki, Hishigi were once best friends. When Muramasa left the Mibu Clan, he stayed behind with Fubuki. Story Hishigi is first seen talking to Fubuki after Fubuki tells Shinrei 'that 'Taihaku is dead. Hishigi appears after Shinrei has walked away and comments on the fact that Fubuki forgot to tell Shinrei that it was he who had killed Taihaku and not Kyo. Fubuki tells Hishigi that if he does not like his methods, he could leave the Mibu Clan like Muramasa. In response, Hishigi tells Fubuki that he made his choice to stay with the clan even if it meant walking down the path to Hell. 'Hishigi next appears with the assembled Taishirou to welcome 'Kyo and his group. After Kyo's group falls to the underground layer of the Red Tower, Hishigi is seen talking to Akari by Yuya. Much to her surprise, it is revealed that Akari was a spy sent by Hishigi to gather information on Demon Eyes Kyo and his group. In fact, Hishigi even calls Akari his best soldier and trusted friend. The fact that Hishigi had resurrected Shatora, Yuya's brother, also comes to light. During his battle against Kyo, his Medusa Eyes are destroyed and he begins dying from the Death disease, which he contracted while researching it. Akari attempts to save him, saying that if he dies, she would lose another person. Yuan also attempts to help him. Hishigi is suprised by this and pushes Yuan 'away, and places a force field around 'Yuan, Akari, Julian, Shinrei and Hotaru to protect them from his last ditch attempt to kill Kyo. Death He eventually dies giving his heart to Fubuki so that he wouldn't die in his battle against Kyo, despite Fubuki's demands that he not do it. Hishigi dies telling Fubuki not to remember their time together, as it would bring him pain, as well as regrets to Muramasa that he couldn't uphold their promise. However, before Hishigi's death, he transferred his memories to Akari so that he might continue researching the Death Disease. There, she discovers that Hishigi loved children, he felt useless when he couldn't find a cure, and that he called Akari "#13" so that he wouldn't feel certain feelings (perhaps love and/or compassion), but he thought that if they had met under different conditions, they would have become friends.Upon his death, both Akari and Fubuki regard it with sadness and anger, as Hishigi was Akari's mentor and was Fubuki's best friend. Tokito noted his death with surprise, wondering how Hishigi could have lost and died. Later, the spirits of Muramasa, Fubuki, Hishigi 'appeared and revived 'Julian, Shinrei, Tokito, Hotaru and Yuan, who had been "turned off" by the Former Crimson King (Sendai Aka no Ou). Abilities / Notable Attacks ' He wields a huge sword named' Hakuya 'which means '“White Night” which has the ability to perform a slash at the speed of light, which he used against Yuan '(another one of the 'Taishirou) and Kyo Hishigi, in addition to the sword, uses also wields a dagger ''' '''He wields also the power of the Medusa Eyes though these were planted to prolong his life. It says that Hishigi is the strongest Taishirou (He is called "the Executioner"). He is on par with Yuan '(even stronger, when he uses 'Red Eyes) and also Fubuki said he is the "most powerful" of the Tashirou, after Muramasa left (Infact, in the fight against Kyo, Hishigi easily block Fubuki and Kyo's group with a barrier) '''- Fog (or Mist) ' ' This is a ninja technique: Hishigi utilize a sort of "fog" to leave battlefield (similar to 'Saizo 'and 'Tokito ') -''' Memory Transfer ' ' He can transfer his memories to others '''- Reject' A shaman technique, similar to that used by 'Akari. Hishigi used this technique to give his hearth to '''Fubuki before he dies (see the paragraph "death" above) '''-''' Willpower ' ' '''- Medusa Eyes ' ' The entire left side of Hishigi's body is covered in Medusa Eyes which petrify anyone who looks at them. Petrified people crumble into ash soon afterward. The Medusa Eyes also grant protection from evil spells. This resembles to '''Danzō's Sharingan from Naruto '''-''' Lightspeed Slash (Energy Blades) ' ' Hishigi fires a large, arch shaped energy projectile from his sword to strike a distant target. Despite this attack's name, the general consensus is that it does not move at the speed of light (up to seven at once) '''- Red Eyes ' ' ''' '''Hishigi can call out to the Mibu blood within him for significant boost in power, which changes his eyes to crimson red. ''- Forcefield (or Hishigi Barrier)' ' ' Can create a forcefield to trap his opponents in ''- ''Pseudo self-destruction (or detonation) '' '' ' '''Hishigi uses his last spiritual energies to create a violent explosion dragging also the opponent '- Soul "Awakening" (after death) The spirits of Fubuki, Hishigi and Muramasa gather to wake up '''Julian,' Shinrei', Tokito, Hotaru and Yuan (who were "turned off" by the''' Sendai Aka no Ou). Note *Fubuki and Hishigi carry a swords made by 'Julian '(not surprisingly, he's '''Muramasa's master and Mibu's blacksmith), because a master swordsman has too much power that a lesser sword just can't take it. *'Hakuya' resembles to Mihawk's''' Yoru '''in One Piece Gallery Samurai.Deeper.Kyo.full.312403.jpg Hishigi.(Samurai.Deeper.Kyo).full.1196763.jpg 68467_518189554877544_1536986488_n.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v22_148.JPG samuraideeperkyo_v22_149.JPG Samuraideeperkyo v22 150.jpg Yuan and Hishigi.JPG Yuan and Hishigi1.JPG sdk_v27_129.JPG 12.jpg Hishigi and Kyoshiro1.JPG 546518_485768081453025_1677396811_n.jpg sdk_v30_030.JPG 1671-262_HUSYW-1-XNCQL.jpg 1165792588 small.jpg sdk_v33_112.JPG sdk_v33_113.JPG 703698183.JPG Hishigi vs Yuan.JPG Hishigi and Ashura.JPG sdk_v34_096.JPG 534748_518242408205592_130585646_n.jpg Hishigi and Fubuki vs Yuan.JPG sdk_v35_029.JPG Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan Category:Battle Doll Category:Taishirou Category:Mibu Scientists Category:Male